


Dental Work

by my1alias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy pick-up lines, Dentist AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oops?, drabble that was supposed to be jot notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Keith goes to a new dentist. He’s going to have to find another one.





	Dental Work

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came to me as I was walking home from the library. I plotted the whole thing out in my head, and then when I sat down to write the jot notes on my phone, dialogue started happening, and poof! I had just over 400 words. I hope you like it.
> 
> Many thanks to my betas, [gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance) and my husband (no account).

“Hey Hunk. How's it going?” Lance greeted Hunk with a complicated handshake, ending with a hip bump.

“Not bad, for the fifth time today. A little hungry for lunch.” Hunk grinned. “Patient's all ready for you, doc.”

Lance glanced past him and felt his heart skip a beat. The man sitting in the examination chair was too beautiful to be legal. “Quiznak,” he breathed.

~*~ ~*~

Wow, the dentist is gorgeous, Keith thought, watching him greet the dental hygienist in the doorway. _Did I remember to brush my teeth this morning? Oh god, I haven't flossed in ages, I bet he'll know right away. There goes any chance I had with him. Doesn't matter, I bet he's not single anyways._

“You bet who's not single?” asked the dentist. “I know all the gossip about my staff, so I can help you there.”

“Oh no, I said that out loud?” Keith buried his face in his hands.

“Don't worry, no one heard you but me.” Lance busied himself at a counter, going through the instruments and trying to not be too disappointed that Keith was interested in one of his staff members.

“Uh, you were the one I didn't want to hear,” Keith mumbled. “Not that I'd have a chance with you anyway.”

“Me?” Lance was proud his voice didn't squeak. “Well, I have it on good authority that I am definitely single and looking.”

“Really? Even if it's one of your patients?”

“Hmm...I don’t think it’s that big a deal. It’s not like I’m your doctor.” Lance slapped the counter. “But if you say yes to a date with me, then I’ll go get one of the other dentists and transfer your file to them.”

“Yes,” Keith said shyly. “I guess I can stop freaking out about whether my dental hygiene is up to your standards.”

“I don't examine my date's teeth,” Lance quipped playfully. “Not unless the date is going really well, if you know what I mean.”

“No?”

Lance put his head in his hands. “Of course you don't get my humour,” he muttered to himself. Louder, he said, “If the date is going well, then I'll examine their teeth with my tongue.” He winked.

Keith stared at him blankly before realization dawned on him. “Ohhhh.” He flushed.

“Quiznak, you're too adorable for words.” Lance dropped a sticky note with his name and number onto Keith’s chest as he left the room. “Text me!”


End file.
